For years, there has been intensive exploration and utilization of reception channels for both visual and auditory information in the technical fields of communication and media. Even though tactile sensation has applications in technical fields like virtual reality and game special effects, etc., such as for applications in remote or indirect operation, simulation of shooting, explosion or the like sceneries by means of the vibration of joysticks, further development in tactile sensation information channel has not been started until recent years.
Linear resonant actuators are a kind of electromagnetic systems in which a weight is loaded on a spring. They have an inherent or natural resonant frequency and typically are high quality factor systems. Therefore when an electric driving input signal stops, the oscillation response of the system will not disappear immediately but progressively weaken. This kind of residual vibration will last for some time, and even affect the next vibration, so desired vibration cannot be achieved.